


Cold eyes

by exapno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Locked up, M/M, Sad, Werewolf, night crawlers, sorry no buttsecks, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Large teeth. <br/>Sharp claws. <br/>Blood covered fur.<br/>Cold eyes. </p><p>They weren't born to kill. <br/>They were forced to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey
> 
> I'm v hungry and tired so i don't rlly know how this is gonna work out but im going to do it anyway.

We weren't born to kill.

We were forced to. 

Human lives stained my hands. It covered my torn clothes as I looked down at the strewn bodies across the land. They had done it. They had forced me to. I didn't want to. I screamed at them to stop, telling them they would die. Telling them that I couldn't control my form just quite yet. But they didn't listen. They never do. The red matted my hair, sticking it to my skull. I had torn them apart, limb by limb. They tried to run, but my being longed for their deaths. Pitchforks and fire can't fight something that they can't see. 

Burnt patches of grass sat around them, the rain putting out the small fires that had tried to grow. 

I knew only one of those people. She was one of the last that I killed. Pitchfork in hand, she slowly backed away from me. "Eren, hey, it's me. Sarah, y'know? The girl who helped you with your groceries?" The last thing she said to me before I crushed her skull was "I hope you burn in hell." 

Our lives have been written out for us. 

As hunters. As killers. 

So I fought. And I killed. But even monsters spare lives. I had moved house for the third time this year, after a mob of people had (once again) invaded my home, forcing me to kill another, at least, twenty people. They didn't give me _a fucking choice_. He lived three houses down, and I would see him every day when I went to get coffee. He never smiled, just glared. We didn't engage in conversation until the third day, where he came to my house. 

He glance at me for just two seconds before shaking his head and muttering underneath his breath, "I fucking knew it." 

At this point, I was very confused. "Pardon?" I asked. He sighed, a glare still hugging his face. He wasn't taking _any_ of my shit. "Let me in." So I did. 

"Listen here, kid. I work for an organisation, yeah? Well, I know you. Your mother, to be exact. Carla Yeager, excellent assassin. Werewolf blood. Was professional within her killings. She worked for me for about two years before she got pregnant, with, what I suppose, was you." I shook my head. "I don't know who Carla Yeager is. I'm sorry." He facepalmed. "Listen. The last time I saw those eyes was on her face. Aswell as that, the last werewolf that killed people just got up and left." He stopped, face deadpanning. "I wonder where the fuck they are now, Yeager." I sighed. "I can't quite control my form yet." 

He smirked. "That's what I'm here for." 

We were  _monsters_. 

They tried to rid us of the earth. 

But our power was too much to eradicate. 

We had been training for three weeks, and every training session he would say the same thing. 

"If you try to eat me, I'll fucking stab you. Understand?" I nod. "Try and turn." I turn all my thought onto my blood, flowing through my veins, pumping from my heart. I felt my body transforming, changing, the usual pain and adrenaline rushing through me. And then I was back. And he stood there, arms crossed and a growl on his face. "Sit." He commanded.

I growled.  _I'm not a fucking dog._ I still did as he told me, sitting on my hind legs. I hear the footsteps from up, two hallways down. I stay seated. I feel my ears perk up, reacting to the new found sound echoing through the halls. Levi glares. 

"Sit."  _I'm sitting, asshole._

He moves toward me, his eyes trained on me. "Don't move." He says. He reaches his hand out once he is close, reaching for my ears. His hand reaches my head and I freeze, his hand just behind my ears. He nods. 

"You've been making progress. Good job." 

I'm still sitting, so I stand and walk to his side, my tail wagging. "We only have two more things to work on." I look up toward him. 

"One, changing in and out of form quickly, and..."

He looks at me. "Learning what your wolf form can do."  _Learning what my wolf form can do? What?_ I stop, putting all my concentration on my turning. He sighs. I open my eyes and I'm taller than him again, clothes sticking to the sweat on my skin. "What do you mean what my wolf form can do?" 

He looks forward and starts walking. "We'll discuss it tomorrow." 

So they made people specialize in killing us. 

They called their group 'The Horizon.' 

The werewolf hunters. 

I sit at his side, my wolf form easily keeping itself in tact. He slams his hands down on the table. "We completed the mission! Eren nearly took a limb for it, and you expect us to go _back there_?" Erwin sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "We just need you to get something. Then you can leave, I promise. You'll never have to go back."

"Tch." Levi closes his eyes, before throwing his hands my way, gesturing at me. "But Eren and I need to work on communication before we go back. It spazzed out last time." 

Erwin nods. "One week." 

Levi and I walked out of the room as I silently trotted at his side, shifting from animal to human in not even a second. I push my hand through my hair, sighing. "So, how will we get this down pat?" He sighs, crossing his arms and stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Hanji. We're going to have to speak to Hanji." 

_Whose Hanji?_

He grabs my wrist and pulls my forward, down two hallways before we stop in front of a large, wooden door. Several marks dig into the wood, and I feel obliged to step back and _fucking run_. 

Levi's grip on my wrist tightens, and he slams his free fist on the door. "Shitty glasses! Open the fucking door!" 

A brown bob of hair with a manic smile emerges from the dark room that we are now standing in front of. They jump out, throwing their arms around the small man standing beside me. "Levi!" They squeal, their voice turning extremely high pitched. "I haven't seen you in so, so long!" 

He sighed, not embracing them back, but instead standing their with his arms still crossed. "That's because you locked yourself in your room to work on that... _project_." Hanji turns their head towards me, evil smile still on their face. 

They pointed at me. 

"That's Carla Yeager's kid? You got werewolf blood?" I nodded. They clapped excitedly, jumping up and down. "Then lets get started!"

Trying to escape through darkness was impossible. 

They had weaponry. 

Guns, swords. 

The darkness wasn't the wolf's best friend anymore. 

 

 

 


End file.
